Alphonse Elric
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Fic tribute untuk keteguhan hati Alphonse Elric. Akhir sebenarnya untuk seorang pemuda yang selalu bersifat positif. Apa yang menunggunya di ujung jalan ini, jalannya yang panjang dan melelahkan ini? Hints of pairing.


**Disclaimer: **FMA and it's characters has owned by the genius Hiromu Arakawa and Square Enix.

**A/N: **Saya selalu dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan sifat Al. Dia selalu sabar, dewasa, tegar dalam menjalani hidup biarpun dia hanya berupa seonggok baju zirah yang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Lalu saya putuskan: Karena serial manga Fullmetal Alchemist akan/telah tamat, saya khusus membuat Ending untuk menyelesaikan kesengsaraan Al bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Semoga kalian enjoy, se-enjoy saya menulisnya.

**Author: -Shimacrow Holmes-

* * *

**

**The Ending for Alphonse Elric  


* * *

**

Sekali lagi malam yang lain dilaluinya seorang diri. Tubuh yang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa ini hanya memberikan perasaan kosong pada pemuda itu. Dia meringkuk di pojokan menggapit kedua kaki di depan dadanya, disisi jendela kamar hotel tempatnya menginap bersama si kakak. Kalau saja dia memiliki indra peraba, pastinya dia sudah merinding kedinginan karena terjaga di tengah malam seperti ini, sayangnya dia sebaliknya. Dia tak merasakan apa-apa—hanya kehampaan yang ada didalam dirinya.

Keheningan total adalah temannya di malam hari. Selain itu, dia juga memiliki satu lagi teman yang setia menemaninya, bayangan. Kemanapun dia pergi, si bayangan selalu lekat menemaninya—walaupun dia hanya diam tak berfungsi apa-apa. Sunyi tetaplah sunyi. Gelap tetaplah gelap. Setiap hari, berbulan-bulan sampai beberapa tahun ini, hanya dua hal tersebut yang menemani Alphonse selagi dia berwujud zirah ditengah malam.

Setiap malam, acap kali dia akan menggumamkan lagu-lagu yang masih bisa diingatnya dengan baik. Selagi menyanyikan lagu, tidak jarang juga dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh zirahnya kekiri dan kekanan terbawa ritme dan liriknya sendiri. Lalu, apabila sedang timbul ke permukaan, 'rasa iseng'-nya sebagai remaja, dia akan semangat dengan sendirinya menggambar simbol alchemy pada lantai dan mengeluarkan bentuk-bentuk unik dari alas kayu pijakannya ini. Tapi, tetap saja, seberapapun asyiknya seni ketrampilan membentuk menggunakan alchemy, sepi tetaplah sepi. Sendiri untuk semalaman ini tetaplah tak bisa dihindarinya sama sekali.

Hari ini sedikit lain. Walaupun dia terus terjaga seperti biasanya, malam ini Alphonse menghitung tiap detik yang berlalu. Mungkin, pikirnya, apabila kini dia memiliki bibir, pasti dia sudah senyum-senyum sendiri karena tidak sabaran. Hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi, jam di dinding akan menunjukkan pukul 0 tepat tengah malam.

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1—0. Selamat ulang tahun, Alphonse, ujarnya pelan. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Alphonse Elric. Suasana kembali hening atau tepatnya, tetap hening. Jarum detik yang sedari tadi dihitungnya terus berjalan. Tak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada yang berubah. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menatapnya. Tentu saja, pikirnya. Sekali lagi dia berbisik didalam pikirannya, apa yang kupikirkan, apa aku sedang berpikir egois? Berusaha memikirkan keinginan dan keuntunganku sendiri?. Dia terduduk lemas. Dalam hatinya, dia ingin kembali mencicipi kue ulang tahun, ingin mendapat hadiah ulang tahun, dan ingin menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun bersama Edward, ibundanya, Winry, dan Pinako dimeja makan bersama lagi—sebagai satu keluarga.

Dia terdiam, kembali mendengarkan detik jam yang terus bejalan. Merasakan kesunyian, Alphonse kembali memeluk kaki didepan dadanya kembali. Sepi. Dia ingin hari ulang tahunnya tidak seperti ini lagi.

Dia melanjutkan senandungnya walaupun semakin pelan, dan selagi menggumamkan lagu dia berpikir, besok kakak pasti akan mengucapkan sesuatu padaku, seperti selamat ulang tahun, Al, hal seperti itu atau semacamnya. Hanya itu yang bisa membantunya melanjutkan hidup didalam kaleng logam ini berhari-hari, dan berbulan-bulan setiap tahunnya.

-o0o-

Malam inipun, dia kembali terjaga. Memagut kedua belah kakinya didepan dada, tidak jauh dari jendela yang tak tertutup kerai gordin. Dia memperhatikan cahaya bulan dari balik teralis jendela, sementara kedua telinganya mendengarkan dengan jelas setiap detik jam dinding yang terus berjalan searah rotasi.

Alphonse kembali melantunkan lagu-lagu favoritnya yang dapat teringat dengan baik. Hampir setiap hari dia lalui dengan menggumamkan senandung-senandung ini untuk mengusir rasa sepinya di gelap malam hari. Dia juga mengayun pelankan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri seirama dengan melodi lagu yang membuatnya sedikit terhibur ini. Kedua kakinyapun sesekali digerakkan selagi kedua tapak kaki diadukannya ke lantai pijakan senada dengan irama.

Bedanya, dari tahun kemarin, dingin, terasa dingin. Menyebabkan Alphonse mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti: 'jadi begini rasanya dingin malam hari', atau 'ternyata malam hari itu sedingin ini ya', batinnya. Kalau saja dia tak menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut kasur miliknya, dia pasti sudah menggigil beku saat ini.

Senandungnya berhenti dan kepalanya mendongak sekali lagi kearah jarum jam dinding yang terus bergerak mengitari porosnya. Ia semakin bersemangat seperti biasa, sudah hampir waktunya.

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1—0! Jarum jamnya terus berjalan, membiarkan Alphonse terhenti pada angka nol. Kini jarum detik itu sudah melewati angka 12. Tidak ada yang terjadi lagi. Selamat ulang tahun, Alphonse, bisiknya. Kepalanya perlahan mengangguk lemas. Dan sekali lagi mengangguk pelan, begitu terus sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Al—hei, Al bangun...Al," Suara yang sudah tidak asing itu kembali menyadarkan Alphonse. Pemuda itu mendapati wajah Winry didepannya saat ini.

"Win..."

"Ya ampun. Jadi, daritadi malam kau tidur disini ya, Al? Kenapa tidak dikamarmu saja 'sih?" Potong suara pria yang sudah sangat familiar olehnya—suara kakaknya, Ed. "Kami pikir kau kemana tadi...!"

Si adik menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memegangnya. Ahh, sepertinya terjadi reaksi penolakan; aku kehilangan kesadaranku lagi semalam, pikirnya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut dengan tangan kanannya yang menyentuh kepala. Apa? Tunggu, rambut? Aku memegang rambutku sendiri...sekarang?, pikirnya tiba-tiba. Kemudian dia melayangkan kedua tangan tepat didepan wajahnya. Tangan? Tangan manusia, bukan tangan zirah? Alphonse mengucek-ngucek matanya dan melihat beberapa orang yang berdiri didepannya saat ini.

"Kakak, Winry, Mei, Ling, dan Ranfan?"

"Apa 'sih?" Sahut balas Ed, mencubit dan menarik pipi adiknya. "Kau mengigau ya, Al?"

Aw, aw, aw, sakit. A-aku bisa merasakan sakit...lagi!

"Selamat ulang tahun, tuan Alphonse!"

"Mei!" Wa-wajahku menghangat? Pe-perasaan apa ini?

"Ayo ke depan rumah Winry. Nenek Pinako sudah menunggu dan menyiapkan kue ulang tahun untukmu," Sahut Ed tersenyum riang pada Al sambil bertegak pinggang.

"Ayo, Alphonse," Ling menarik lengan pergelangan tangan Al, membantunya berdiri.

Kemudian Ranfan menepuk bahu Al sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku bisa merasakan...sentuhan lagi?

"Cepat Al!" Sorak Ed membuka pintu rumah. "Hari ini hari spesialmu. Hoenheim, guru Izumi dan pak Sig, mayor, kolonel juga anak buahnya sudah datang 'loh! Oh, ya paman-paman Chimera itu juga datang, Al!" Lanjut si kakak tersenyum riang.

Al berjalan menuju pintu rumah bersama yang lainnya. Terang, pikirnya, apa dunia yang biasa kulihat dari balik baju zirah itu memang...seterang ini?

"Oh, itu Alphonse, semuanya," Ujar Riza Hawkeye yang dapat dikenali dengan mudah oleh Alphonse.

"Halo, Al. Waah, kau benar-benar tampak dewasa sekarang," Lanjut Izumi mengayun-ayunkan tangan ke arah Alphonse dari sebelah suaminya.

"Yo, Alphonse. Kau sehat?" Tanya kolonel Roy dengan riang mengangkat tangannya, yang disusul salam dari bawahannya yang lain: Havoc, Breda, Falman, dan Fuery.

Semuanya tanpa terkecuali memberi salam hangat dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada sahabat Elric mereka yang baru saja 'kembali' ini.

Ketika mata Al tertuju pada seorang pria paruh baya berjanggut lebat berwarna emas, dia juga dapat mengenalinya dengan sangat baik. "...Ayah," Ujar Al tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun anakku, Alphonse," Setelah kata selamat dari ayahnya terucap, Edward si kakak menuntun adiknya ke meja kue.

Perasaan hangat ini begitu...membahagiakan, bisiknya dalam hati. Al kemudian meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 16 diatas kue ulang tahunnya.

"Ada yang mau kau ucapkan, Al?" Tanya si kakak, yang dibalas anggukan dari si adik.

Al memejamkan matanya sejenak, tertahan sebentar mengingat apa yang sudah dia lalui dari enam tahun yang lalu, ketika dia menyadari rohnya berada didalam armor yang kini disimpan dengan baik di gudang belakang walaupun sudah compang camping. Kemudian dia kembali membuka mata.

"Aku berterima kasih pada sahabat-sahabatku semuanya yang sudah meluangkan waktunya dihari ulang tahunku," Ujar si pemuda. "Aku-aku hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya merayakan ulang tahun seperti ini, mencicipi kue ulang tahun bersama semua sahabat dan keluargaku..., bahagia," Lanjutnya mulai meneteskan air mata tipis. "Aku bahagia dapat memiliki tubuh ini lagi. Aku bahagia masih bisa diijinkan hidup oleh Tuhan. Dan-dan..." Kata-katanya terputus sejenak, berusaha menahan derasnya air mata yang tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ed dan Winry mengusap-usap punggung pemuda itu agar bisa sedikit kuat kembali. "Aku-aku sungguh-sangat bahagia memiliki kalian semua sebagai sahabat...tidak, sebagai keluargaku sendiri. A-aku...mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya sudah sudi menjadi sahabatku dan menganggapku ada sampai saat ini!" Al kemudian membungkuk sesunggukan didepan seluruh teman-temannya, sembari menjatuhkan rembesan air mata dari kedua bola mata coklatnya yang bergelimang.

Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang meneteskan air mata di hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Alphonse ini.

Yang jelas, mereka semua yang hadir disini—orang-orang yang telah menempuh segala macam rintangan dan cobaan, juga segala macam pahit dan manisnya hidup ini..., mereka bisa melanjutkannya—hidup mereka, dengan diliputi kebahagiaan seperti yang Alphonse rasakan hari ini.

Aku bahagia ibu, aku sungguh bahagia telah kau lahirkan ke dunia ini. Terima kasih, Ibu, Bisik Al didalam hatinya ditujukan untuk orang yang paling disayangnya.

"Nah, Al—" Winry membuyarkan pikiran pemuda itu. "Sekarang, waktunya potongan kue pertama untuk orang yang paling kau sayang. Silahkan," Lanjutnya menyerahkan pisau untuk memotong kue.

"Eh...?" Alphonse kali ini hanya bisa menelan gumpalan dikerongkongannya.

**|FIN|

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist has owned by Hokaido's favorite cow, Hiromu Arakawa-sensei.

**A/N: **Saya gak tau gimana kualitas fic ini, kecuali kamu mau berbagi pendapat dengan saya. Klik tombol biru dengan icon dibawah ini y :D

See you.

sign, -Shimacrow Holmes-


End file.
